deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Megaman 2 Robot Masters Battle Royale/@comment-2197224-20150609160806
Not bad! I did actually have an idea for this fight myself a while ago- although I remember having Heat Man win instead of Quick Man owing to his weakness (Bubble Man and his Bubble Lead) being taken out early on, his movement speed (IE. The flame tackle), his resistances (Gets completely healed when hit by the Crash Bombs, can thrive in temperatures as hot as the Sun's surface) and attack power (His Atomic Fire and body can reach 12,000 degrees celsius, enough to reduce most of his opponents to slag.). Here was the order I had them eliminated in for the battle- 8th- Bubble Man. Had the weakest weaponry, among the lowest resistances to his weaknesses (Quick Boomerang and Metal Blade), and by far the worst land mobility, which lead to him getting picked out first by Metal Man and Quick Man and quickly cut down in a barrage of Metal Blades and Quick Boomerangs. 7th- Wood Man. He had good resistances for the most part and was able to damage Air Man, he was affected the most by his weaknesses- the Metal Blade and Atomic Fire. After sustaining damage from a hail of Metal Blades and having his Leaf Shields blown away by Air Man's Air Shooter (Which he survives and still manages to cause some more damage), he's ultimately incinerated by Heat Man's Atomic Fire. 6th- Quick Man. Although a strong fighter who got a number of attacks in on his opponents, he had a crippling weakness in Flash Man's Time Stopper- being the only Robot Master affected by it. This lead to him being immobilised by it, before being blown up by a cluster of Crash Man's Crash Bombs being set at his feet. 5th- Flash Man. He was able to help take out Quick Man, but his combat abilities otherwise are mostly average at best, relying mostly on immobilising his opponents to deal damage. Since the Time Stopper didn't work on any of the other Robot Masters and he only really had his rapid-fire Buster to fight back against his opponents with otherwise, this led to him being ambushed and decapitated from behind by Metal Man whilst he was preoccupied with trying to fight off the other three. 4th- Air Man. His resiliance and ability to push opponents away and attack over a wide area with his Air Shooter helped him a lot in combat, but his dependance on his fan to attack and his low mobility proved to be his undoing. He falls after having his fan jammed with Metal Blades, allowing Crash Man to come in close and jam a Crash Bomb into his chassis, which blows him up from the inside- leaving just his smoking lower legs behind. 3rd- Metal Man. Although his Speed, Agility and deadly Metal Blades helped him survive for a long time, his lightweight armour (Ergo poor resistance) and him needing to be close to opponents to deal the most damage to them ultimately proved to be his downfall. He loses after Crash Man blows off his legs with a well-timed Crash Bomb detonation, before being melted by Heat Man. 2nd- Crash Man. Crash Man's combination of agility, deadly weaponry and thick armour allowed him to come second in the melee overall. However, his most crucial flaw became evident later on- the Crash Bombs completely heal Heat Man. Similarly, his temper would most likely get the better of him in this case, leaving him frustrated and unsure of what to do. Ultimately, after thinking he's destroyed Heat Man with his Crash Bombs, he gets caught by a completely-healed Heat Man, lifted by the neck, and heated up to the extent (Using his "standing in fire" pose he does before doing his flame tackle) that his unfired Crash Bombs all detonate at once inside him, which destroys him in a massive fiery explosion. WINNER- Heat Man, for the reasons mentioned above- after the explosion that destroys Crash Man at the end, he walks out of it, unflinching, and does a victory pose afterwards. "In the end, Heat Man proved that the flame that burns brightest doesn't always burn out the fastest."